This Time
This Time (Questa volta) è una canzone originale scritta, tra i vari autori, anche da Darren Criss e cantata da Rachel Berry in Dreams Come True, il finale di stagione nonché l'episodio conclusivo dello show. In auditorium, Rachel canta This Time dedicando il suo assolo a Finn Hudson, mentre si aggira per la scuola per finire ad ammirare la targa commemorativa di Finn. Siamo nel 2015 e la scena passa subito al 2020, dove vediamo una Rachel intenta a prepararsi per un evento speciale. Testo della canzone Rachel: These walls and all these picture frames Every name they show These halls I've walked a thousand times Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know I look at everything I was And everything I ever loved And I can see how much I've grown And though the mirror doesn't see it It's clear to me, I feel it I can make it on my own I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know This time no one's gonna say goodbye I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever This old familiar place is Where every face is another part of me I played a different game then They called me a different name then I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now I see how far I've come and what I got right When I was looking for that spotlight I was looking for myself Got over what I was afraid of I showed 'em all that I was made of More than trophies on a shelf For all the battles that we lost or might have won I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung This time no one's gonna say goodbye I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever I'm looking out from the crossroads I don't know how far away I will roll I take a breath, I close my eyes Your voice will carry me home I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold Forever Forever Curiosità *L'ultimo assolo di Rachel nella stagione e nello show. *L'ultimo assolo di tutto lo show. *Seconda canzone scritta da Darren Criss. La prima è Rise, anche questa della Sesta Stagione. *L'ultima canzone originale dello show. *Con questa canzone, Rachel ha cantato il primo (On My Own) e l'ultimo assolo dell'intero show. Galleria di foto 11046621 907418735971539 8819695969742508008 n.png Tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlmep3nfRX1ql1znmo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nlmh600vUN1u1j8udo7_1280.jpg Video Navigazione en:This Timees:This Timefr:This Timede:This Timepl:This Time Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry